


Wonderstruck

by BBCGirl657



Series: Actor One-shots [12]
Category: American Actor RPF, Teen Wolf (TV) RPF, The Maze Runner RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty Snow is a huge Teen Wolf fan, so she’s bummed when she can’t get tickets to their panel at Comic Con. While browsing the booths, she runs into Dylan O’Brien himself and she’s wonderstruck.</p><p>Drabbles about their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wonderstruck

It was the last day of SDCC.

I’d flown halfway around the states just to see the Teen Wolf panel, but I was too late to get tickets. I sighed.

There was always next year.

I decided to browse some of the booths. I turned to step away from one of the tables and ran into someone.

“Whoa!” a male voice said.

They grabbed my arms to steady me.

“I’m so sorry!” I said looking up. I froze when I realized that I had run into Dylan O’Brien.

“Um…are you okay?” he asked.

“Holy shit…” I breathed, “You’re…” I was speechless.

“I’m guessing you’re a member of the Wolf Pack?” Dylan asked.

I could only nod.

“Did you see the panel?” he asked.

I frowned and said, “No. The tickets were sold out”.

“That’s too bad”, he said, “I could introduce you to the cast if you want me to”.

“You really don’t have to do that. There’s always next year”, I told him.

“At least let me take you to dinner”, he said.

“Is Dylan O’Brien asking me out?” I teased.

“Well, he’s trying to. He tends to get flustered around beautiful girls”, he said.

“What would Britt say?” I asked him, bringing up his girlfriend.

“I really wouldn’t really know. We broke up”, he said rubbing the back of his neck.

“I’m sorry to hear that”, I told him, “I thought you two made a perfect couple”.

Dylan cleared his throat and said, “Is there anything else you wanted to see?”

“No, I think I’m pretty much done”, I said.

“Cool. Let’s get out of here”, he said. He held out his arm and I took it.

As we left the expo center, people were snapping pictures with their phones, so I knew that it would be on newsstands tomorrow, but I really didn’t care.

 

Dinner wasn’t fancy.

Dylan and I went to a pizza parlor and split a pepperoni pizza. Dylan was a big dork, just like Stiles.

But his dorkiness was charming. He told me stories about him and Posey goofing off on set.

It felt like I had known him forever.

“So when you do leave?” he asked.

“Tomorrow”, I said.

“That’s too bad, because I’d love to show you around”, he said. He reached across the table and took my hand in his. “Also, because I’d love to see you again”, he said.

My eyes went wide and a blush covered my cheeks.

He was a movie/TV star and he wanted to see me!

I extended my arm and set my head on it as I laced my fingers with his.

He copied my position.

“I don’t want to go home”, I told him.

“I don’t want you to either”, he said. He ran his thumb over my knuckles.

“We can talk on the phone and Skype”, I said.

“And I’ll try to come and see you”, he promised, “We’ll make this work”.

 

After dinner, Dylan drove me back to my hotel. Dylan ran his thumb over my knuckles again as we sat in silence.

I didn’t want to get out.

“Kitty?” he asked.

I turned to look at him.

Tears filled my eyes.

“C’mere”, he said.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and crawled into his lap.

“It’ll be okay”, he told me.

“Tonight was perfect and now it’s over”, I said.

“Look at me”, he said.

I raised my head and met his gaze.

He leaned forward and placed his lips on mine. He pulled back and said, “Everything will be fine. If we’re meant to be, everything will work itself out. Okay?”

“Okay”, I said.

“I’ll call you in the morning”, he said.

“Promise?” I asked him.

“Promise”, he said kissing me again.

 

The next morning, I got up and packed.

My phone buzzed and I picked it up.

Morning beautiful. Open your door ~ DOB

I went to my hotel door and opened it. I found Dylan standing there.

“I couldn’t wait to see you again”, he said. He took my face in both hands and kissed me. “Is it possible to love someone you just met?” Dylan asked.

“You love me?” I asked him.

“I, Dylan O’Brien, love you Kitty Snow”, he said.

“You’re making it harder for me to leave”, I whined.

“Let me take you out for breakfast. Then I’m going to drop you off at the airport”, he said.

 

We went to a cute little café for breakfast and then came the time for me to leave.

He pulled up to the departing flights and we got out. He pulled my luggage out of his trunk and then turned to me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head.

I tilted my head up and captured Dylan’s lips with mine. At the moment, I didn’t care that people were watching.

Dylan pulled back and said, “I don’t want you to miss your flight”.

I pulled away from him and grabbed my luggage. I kissed him one last time before entering the airport.

 

When I returned home, I half expected to find Dylan waiting for me, but this wasn’t a cheesy romance film.

This was real life.

I pulled out my phone and turned it on.

A picture from Dylan sat on my screen.

I opened it and found a picture of him pouting with the caption, “Miss you already”.

I miss you too ~ KS

I couldn’t wait to see Dylan again.

The past 24 hours had been unbelievable.

I was wonderstruck.


	2. There Goes My Life

Shit.

It was positive. 

How was she going to tell Dylan?

He had just started filming his new movie. 

She couldn’t just call him and tell him she was pregnant. She opened her laptop and started searching for flights to New Mexico.

 

Dylan entered the café and walked up to the booth where Kitty sat. “Hey babe, what’s wrong?” he asked, noticing her tear stained face. 

“Maybe you’d ought to sit down”, she told him. 

Dylan did as she said. “It must be something pretty serious that you couldn’t just call”, Dylan said. 

“I’m pregnant”, she said softly. 

“What?” he asked.

“I’m pregnant, Dylan”, she said again.

“But…I thought…but we…” he said unable to finish a sentence. 

They had been so careful.

“I’m so sorry, Dylan”, Kitty said. 

Dylan got up. 

Kitty grabbed his wrist. “Please don’t leave”, she begged him.

“I need to think about this”, he said. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her head. He left Kitty sitting in the café.

She placed a hand on her still flat stomach. 

Would Dylan leave her now? 

Would she have to move back home and explain to her family how a movie star had knocked her up?

 

Dylan went back to his trailer to think. 

What was he going to do? 

His career was just taking off.

Could he balance having a baby and doing what he loved?

He wasn’t even engaged to Kitty yet! 

What would the press say? 

Would Kitty sell her story for money to pay for the baby? 

There was no doubt in his mind that she wouldn’t do that.

He was 23. How was he going to raise a baby? 

His phone dinged. He picked it up and saw a text from Kitty saying that she was leaving to go back to L.A. 

Dylan had to make a decision and fast.

 

The next day, Kitty arrived at the airport. 

She made it through security and took a seat while she waited for her flight.

Ever since she found out she was pregnant, her hand always subconsciously rested on her stomach.

She decided that when she got to L.A., she was going to go home. Her parents would be disappointed in her, but at least she would have a support system. She would give the baby her last name to protect it. She and Dylan could discuss custody later.

They called her flight.

She stood up and reached for her bag.

A hand grabbed it and she turned. 

Dylan was standing there. “You’re not leaving”, he told her.

“Dylan, give me my bag”, she snapped at him.

“Kitty, we need to talk about this”, he said, “I’m terrified”. 

“How do you think I feel? I’m the one who’s going to give birth in 8 months”, she said crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Please Kitty”, he said. 

She sighed and said, “Fine. First we’ll talk and then I really need to go back to L.A.” 

They sat in the airport coffee shop.

“I never really wanted kids”, Dylan told her. 

Kitty’s heart stopped and she started to pull her hand away from his. 

“But since I met you…I’ve thought about it more and more. This isn’t the ideal time for me to be having a baby, but I’m glad I’m having it with you”, he said.

“Do you mean that?” Kitty asked.

“Of course I do, Kitty. I would never lie you”, he told her. 

“I love you, Dylan O’Brien”, Kitty said.

“And I love you, Kitty Snow”, he said. 

Kitty leaned forward and kissed Dylan.

It was true that both of them were scared and had no idea what to do, but they were going to get through it together.


End file.
